


tell me what you want me to do (anything)

by polyracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I don’t know how to tag this, Implied Jealousy, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, but no safeword usage, everyone has a good time getting their ass smacked, im a smut writer i should know this, question mark?, that thing where it’s a handjob with two dicks, there is also a safeword established, there’s a mention of kink negotiation to establish consent, wtf is that even called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyracha/pseuds/polyracha
Summary: Woojin is getting sick of Chan being a tease, so he decides to do something about it. Also, maybe he likes being called daddy a little too much.





	tell me what you want me to do (anything)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a disaster. I’m not super confident in posting this so if you read it don’t be too harsh? Also there’s mention of kink negotiation and an established safeword, though I understand if that’s not enough consent establishment for some people. I never intend to cause harm with my writing and everything here is intended to be consensual.
> 
> Title taken from the song He Hit Me (And It Felt Like a Kiss) by Nicole Dollanganger

_“You gonna punish me, daddy?”_

The words still burned hot in Woojin’s veins, as he violently washed the dishes from their lunch. They’d had a pretty pleasant afternoon, all things considered. They both had a day off work and were reveling in it by goofing off as much as possible, sleeping in late and having a late lunch. Chan was currently catching up on some sleep on the sofa, having fallen asleep in the middle of one of their Kids in the Hall marathons. 

The apartment of course was empty except for the two of them, and with Chan sleeping Woojin was sorely preoccupied with an exchange that had happened days prior. It was a rare day that Chan got off work before late, so they had arranged a small double date with their friends Changbin and Minho. They’d been in the car and Chan had gotten a little wiggly, distracting Woojin as he was driving. He’d tried in vain a couple of times to get him to settle, but Chan always got antsy in car rides when they had fun plans, and he was at his wit’s end. He stooped to his last resort as they pulled up to a red light.

“Christopher.” He growled in his no-nonsense “dad voice”.

“Yes, daddy?” Came the smug reply, and Woojin’s grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“I'm not in the mood for games, Christopher.”

“You gonna punish me, daddy?”

A honk behind him breaks him out of his trance and he quickly proceeds through the now green light. He spares a glare over at Chan who is on his phone, seemingly unbothered by the exchange, and tries to ignore the way he’s half hard in his jeans.

All throughout dinner Chan keeps doing _things_. Pressing his fingers against Woojin’s inseam, batting his eyelashes at the waiter, even the way he wraps his plush lips around his straw. It’s subtle enough that Minho and Changbin don’t see anything amiss, but Woojin does. And it continues beyond dinner. Morning kisses too long and heated, cut off abruptly by Chan racing out the door. Not-so-innocent touches during movies that lead to Chan complaining and batting his hands away when Woojin tries to touch him back. He’s been downright mischievous the past week and Woojin has about had it with his behavior.

Back in present time, Woojin takes the dishrag off his shoulder to dry his hands, and then lays it on top of the counter. “Channie,” he calls into the apartment, “can you come here please?”

His boyfriend stumbles into the room, looking half-dead from a nap, and Woojin almost feels bad. Almost.

“We have something to talk about,” he says firmly, and Chan pads into the kitchen area, too sleepy to be worried about his tone. “Regarding your punishment.” 

That makes Chan pause, several things flashing over his face. Confusion, pensiveness, realization, and finally smug interest. Despite their conversation before the two of them had gone to bed that day, wherein Woojin had gone extensively over Chan’s soft and hard limits and what exactly he wanted to get out of all this teasing, it was obvious Chan didn’t think Woojin would actually act on his frustration. Ever since they’d gotten together Chan had been getting more and more bold and Woojin was about ready to put him in his place.

“Oh? Daddy’s gonna punish me?” He rocked back and forth on his heels, smirking at the way Woojin’s jaw clenched in response to the title.

“That’s right, baby boy,” Chan shivered and Woojin’s eyes darkened. “You’ve been acting like a little brat lately and daddy’s not happy about it.”

Chan’s face flushed and he hid in his shoulder slightly. “What are you gonna do with your bad boy?” 

“You’ll have to see.” The younger frowned and crossed his arms at that.

“Nuh-uh, that’s no fair. Daddy needs to tell me how he’s gonna punish me.” Woojin felt his eyebrow twitch and he none-too-gently grabbed chan by the front of his shirt and hauled him over to the dinner table. He forcibly bent him over as chan gasped out a “daddy wait!”

Woojin paid him no mind as he gave one hard slap to his jean clad ass and Chan yelped. “What’s your word to stop, baby?”

“Peaches.” Chan told him shyly, then, “daddy’s not really gonna spank me here right?”

Woojin knew why he was worried. The kitchen table was in direct view of the front door, and if anyone were to walk in they’d have front row seats to Chan’s spanking. “I should.” Woojin growled, leaning down so he was close to Chan’s ear. “I should spank you here, then make you walk all the way downstairs and get in my car so I could spank you there too. That’ll teach you to never distract daddy while he’s driving again.”

Chan whimpered, and Woojin noticed him subtly grinding his hips forward on the edge of the table. Woojin swatted his ass again, even harder this time. 

“Dirty baby, getting off from his own punishment. We can’t have that now can we?” 

He hauled him up again and dragged him into the living room, settling down in an armchair and pulling the younger boy into his lap. He positioned them so Chan was laying sideways with his chest on one armrest and his legs hung over the other. The younger seemed confused by the position.

“Daddy?” he questioned quietly, blinking up at him with innocent eyes, slightly teary from his earlier swats. It made something in Woojin’s stomach flip. He yanked down the back of the younger’s pants and Chan’s eyes seemed to alight with realization. “Daddy nooooo!” he whined loudly.

Woojin ran his hand over the two red marks his earlier hits had caused, shaking his head in disappointment. “Ah-ah Channie, you should’ve known your punishment wouldn’t be that easy. You’ve been teasing daddy for days.” He pulled back his hand and delivered a harsh slap on Chan’s bare ass, the younger crying out and trying to twist away from the pain. Woojin held him still with one firm hand on the small of his back. “You’re going to get ten and you’re going to count them. If you mess up, you get more. If you mouth off, you get more. Tell me your safeword one more time.” 

“Peaches.” Chan said miserably, arms dangling over the armrest. 

“Good boy.” Woojin said, letting the praise sink in for a moment before he reared back and landed a hard swat. 

“One!” Chan choked out, nearly forgetting as the sting blossomed over his ass. He took the first five well, hands scrabbling at the side of the armchair as he fought the tears in his eyes. He tripped over number seven, coming a beat too late. His thighs began to shake as Woojin sighed in disappointment and added five more. He understood the position now, the angle was too awkward to be able to get any friction on his cock like he would had he simply been out over Woojin’s knee. It also arched his back just enough to put his ass on display. By number eleven he was openly sobbing, but every impact still sent a shock of arousal straight into his belly. He had 100% of Woojin’s attention right now and it made him feel so good. “Fifteen!” he cried at last, sobs shaking his chest as he tried to calm his crying.

Woojin pulled him up, pants still around his thighs, and helped him adjust so he was kneeling over the elder’s lap with his face buried in his shoulder. He rubbed a gentle hand over Chan’s bare bottom to soothe some of the sting away. “It’s okay baby, my baby boy took his punishment so well. You’re so good for me, darling. Daddy is so proud.” Chan’s chest warmed through and his cock twitched at the praise. He was so happy to be good for daddy.

“C-can daddy touch me now?” He was painfully hard at this point, aching to be touched before he combusted. Woojin wasn’t that far off, and with Chan’s punishment over he was happy to indulge him.

“Of course, baby boy.” Chan shivered again at the nickname and whined in embarrassment as it made his cock jump again. Woojin just cooed at him and moved him back a little bit so he could take his own hard dick out of his jeans. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart.”

The feeling of their bare cocks sliding together was like heaven, and it was worth the bit of maneuvering it took to make sure Woojin could reach both of them without Chan having to fully sit on his lap. His poor bottom was still stinging and the rough material of Woojin’s jeans was torture.

“Ah! Daddy!” Chan whined as Woojin’s grip tightened around both of them. Another drop of precome beaded at the head and Woojin swiped at it with his thumb, making Chan’s hips stutter. He moved his hands to Woojin’s shoulders for balance.

“Feel good, baby boy?” Chan only whined in return and rutted up into his hand. He felt like he’d been hard for so long he wasn’t going to last. “Tell me how it feels Channie.” 

“Feels good.” he slurred, his impending orgasm making his brain go a little fuzzy. “Daddy ‘s so good. Gonna cum, daddy.”

“Me too, darling. Think you can hold out a little longer?” 

Chan looked clearly unhappy with this request but nodded. He wanted to be good. As a reward, Woojin brought him into a kiss, soft and chaste at first but growing more heated as the hot coil in Chan’s tummy twisted tighter and tighter. The younger broke off with a sob, hips twitching erratically.

“Can I cum now, daddy? Please please please I’ve been so good daddy please let me cum!” Tears rolled down his cheeks again as his grip on Woojin’s shoulders tightened. 

Woojin leaned up and pressed their foreheads together, voice dropping as he growls out a simple command. “Cum for daddy.”

Chan feels his whole body tighten up as he cums hard, mouth dropped open in a silent o and eyes squeezed shut. The sight alone is enough to send Woojin over the edge, and he works them both through it. A bit of their release gets onto his jeans, but he doesn’t mind. He’ll just have to wash them later. He takes his hand away when Chan starts twitching from oversensitivity, and makes a surprised noise as he watches the younger takes his wrist in his hand and guide it to his mouth. He gingerly licks at the cooling fluid, staring Woojin in the eyes as he cleans his hand with his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” he groans as his dick valiantly tries to stir again. “Don’t tease daddy, are you really looking to get punished again so soon?” 

Chan pouts at him, and it’s illegally cute. “No, daddy. Was just trying to be good and clean up my mess.”

Woojin coos and pets through his hair with his (actually) clean hand. “My sweet messy baby.” 

Chan blushes and turns his head to nuzzle into his palm.

“I think we need to clean up for real now, baby boy. Daddy needs a bath and so do you.” He smirks. “And afterward we’ll take care of your little red butt.”

Chan gasps and pouts harder, smacking Woojin on the arm as his whole face flames red. “Hyung! Don’t say it like that!”

“We’re back to hyung now?” Woojin chuckles and rubs Chan’s jaw.

“Would you prefer I call you daddy in front of the boys?” The older chokes and Chan cackles.

“Watch your mouth, baby boy.” Woojin threatens lowly. “Or you’ll end up with a bar of soap in it next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @polyracha for more shit content


End file.
